In the Dark of Night
by Yokomi
Summary: 'This might be the start of change. I will succeed.' And Gaara feels all the more proud and sure of himself. Never has he taken the complications he is about to face into consideration, but he has the determination, and he will persevere.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello! This is a request fic for 'okami amaterasu'! It will be about three-four chapters long as far as I can tell, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 1**

He makes it a point to leisurely walk close to the Academy during his morning stroll. He makes sure he's there by the time lunch break rolls around, just as he makes sure he's coincidentally there when the kids play together, their laughs and childish giggles untainted for years to come.

He's never had such an experience. He's never been asked to play with the other kids, not even once during his childhood. He's never had any friends during his rough times as a child. And to make it worse, the only kids who interacted with him were, sadly enough, his own siblings, who were also afraid of him.

Thus, the Kazekage Gaara always makes it a point to leisurely walk close to the Academy just as the kids come out to play. He makes sure he's there to help a lonely child gain a friend. He makes sure he's there to show children that everyone, _everyone_ , can be a part of their group and that no one should be left behind.

He makes it a point to always accidentally stumble upon one particular child. The boy always comes. He's there in the morning and back again as parents of other children approach the Academy. He's always there, but never once has he gone inside, despite Gaara's best attempts.

And Gaara… doesn't understand it.

It's so clear that all the kid wants is to be able to go to the Academy. It's evident by the way his eyes trail after the mini-shinobi running around in the playground, and yet, he always finds a way to refuse what Gaara is discretely offering.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama," The boy -Gaara has not yet learned his name- greets him politely and cheerfully as per usual. Gaara manages a smile he wouldn't have been able to pull off without sending people fleeing in the other direction in the past. He looks at the boy, sharp teeth glinting in the sun's morning light, pure black hair unruly and as messy as ever, eyes a deep golden hazel… He looks the same, but perhaps this time, it'll end differently.

"Good morning," He says slowly, his tone as soft as a breeze. The first time he'd spoken to the boy, he'd talked in his usual aloof and detached manner. He didn't get to talk for long before he found himself speaking to an empty space the boy used to occupy.

They slip into silence, both watching the kids on the other side of the gate as they play a game about ninjas saving princesses and ending reigns of deadly tyrants. Needless to say, Gaara finds it most peculiar and plain strange. Do these kids not know that saving people isn't always a ninja's job? Do they not know that these tyrants they so strive to defeat may as well be the shinobis themselves?

 _No, they don't,_ Gaara thinks fondly and is all the more grateful for it, _they're being kids._

"It must be nice, right?" The boy asks. Gaara's eyes widen for all but a fraction of a second. In all the times they've purposefully crossed paths, it was always Gaara's offer that followed their shared greeting, quickly tailed by the boy's rapid rejection.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asks and is proud his voice is devoid of the surprise he feels.

"To have friends," The boy says matter-of-factly, glancing at Gaara out of the corner of his eye before his eyes dart back to the playground and the mock fight taking place. Gaara ponders his answer and takes a moment to give it. He thinks of bright, blue eyes full of devotion and understanding and everything Gaara has ever wanted. He thinks of spiky, blonde hair that remind him of the sun and cheer of life. He thinks of a face so brave and confident, always there to lend a hand, always there to help even if not asked, and has to nod.

"Yes, it is," Gaara replies as the boy patiently waits for an answer. The boy grins but doesn't say anything more. When the silence stretches too long, the shrill ring of the bell breaks it into little, tiny pieces. The kids groan loudly, annoyed that they have to interrupt their play. The Princess has not yet been saved and the tyrant is on the verge of being completely pulverized in their shared imagination, but alas, the teachers have started call them in, and in order to make their games and make-believe plays reality, they have to obey.

The mismatched pair outside the Academy's gates watch the children as they enter, their chatters and loud voices slowly become mere whispers as they move further away.

As the boy spins on his heel to head away, Gaara quickly stops him, "Hey," He calls, loud enough that the boy can in no way claim not hearing him. The boy turns back around and looks up at Gaara, "You can make friends at the Academy," Gaara informs with a gentle smile.

"I know," The boy says with a shrug as his expression brightens considerably, "I know," He repeats more firmly, sighing as if in slight sadness, "But I can't go there," Gaara notices that the boy doesn't say that he doesn't _want_ to go to the Academy, but he simply _can't_ for a reason Gaara has yet to unravel.

"Why not?" Gaara asks, taking his chances. His calm mood is mirrored in his face and body language. The boy nervously shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"My parents left me, and… Everyone doesn't like me," The boy says in a soft-spoken whisper. Gaara knows this pain. He knows the hurt that follows every time they glare. He knows the pain that is felt each time they utter an insult and walk away.

Gaara drops down to the boy's eye level, even though the kid finds a rock on the sandy ground more interesting than the Kazekage himself, "That is not right," Gaara says as he hesitantly pats the boy's head. The boy tenses quite suddenly, but he doesn't pull away, "I like you," He tells the boy because he has wanted to hear those very words back when he was just like this-abandoned, alone and so very, very cold inside.

The boy peeks at Gaara's face from under his bangs, trying to find a flicker of deceit or doubt. Gaara doesn't move as the boy studies him for a seemingly long time. Finally, the boy nods, seeming to have found whatever it is he was looking for.

"I think we can be friends," The boy says with a grin, showing off strangely sharp teeth, "Later!" The boy turns on his heel and quickly speeds away. Gaara watches the boy's retreating back. He keeps looking in his direction even when his small form disappears from his immediate view.

 _This might be the start of change. I will succeed._ And Gaara feels all the more proud and sure of himself. Never has he taken the complications he is about to face into consideration, but he has the determination, and he will persevere.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first time writing Gaara, so any help would be appreciated! Did you find him too OOC? XD Please leave a review! Did you like the first chapter, okami amaterasu?

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! Just a heads-up, updates will be a bit slow for now because I've got school, and the chapters might be a bit short. Sorry XD Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 2**

Gaara nods at the parents who stop to greet him. The mothers and fathers greet their kids with all the enthusiasm Gaara has come to expect from parents. He skilfully doesn't let his memories of his own father cloud his vision, not when he is, again, waiting for the boy to make an appearance.

The boy doesn't disappoint. A moment later, he's at his side, looking at the parents picking off their children with a sad glint in his eyes, or maybe it's longing, or perhaps, Gaara thinks as he watches the kid from his peripheral vision, it's both.

"You said we can be friends," Gaara speaks in the same calm manner he's been using with the kid for a while, "But I do not yet know your name," There's a pause, a clear moment of panic Gaara makes out from the corner of his eye. He doesn't address it and patiently waits for the boy to answer.

"I know you're the Kazekage," The boy starts out, "But I don't know your name either!" Gaara raises a brow at the blatant trial at evading the question, "It's not polite to ask someone to introduce themselves if you haven't done so yourself," The boy says with a nod Gaara sees clearly as he turns to look at him.

"Alright. My name is Gaara," The Kazekage says easily, "What's yours?" The boy panics again, and this time, Gaara sees it right in front of him. He quickly hides the alarm, but his eyes don't lose their edge completely, "Is something the matter?"

"I-I," The boy hesitates and sighs uncharacteristically, "Just don't like my name much,"

"I'm sure it's not so bad," Gaara reassures and mentally scratches his head when the boy looks up at him with something akin to frustration.

"You don't understand! It's real bad!" The boy shouts out in fury, which quickly dissipates into nothingness when the leaving parents turn to see what the commotion is all about before they turn away with identical nasty looks on their faces. One of the more concerned mothers leaves her daughter with a trusted friend before she makes her way towards the Kazekage. Gaara hears her coming but doesn't acknowledge her until she's right beside him, well away from the boy who has most of his attention.

"Ano, Kazekage-sama," The woman starts speaking. Gaara notices the many distrustful looks she gives the kid and files away that information for later consideration. No doubt, other parents have similar attitudes towards him (Gaara has a second to remind himself that _him_ is not a redhead nor a jailer of a tailed beast but a child with wild messy black hair and eyes that are hazel and so, so bright).

Gaara smiles all the same. Even if he doesn't approve of their attitude, he couldn't show it, not now, not in front of the kid (or maybe Gaara has to address it now, the same way he's been hoping someone would stand up for his child self, maybe he's just running away, maybe he's not really all that different from everyone else after all).

"Hello," Gaara greets, trying to be as polite and unassuming as possible, "Is anything the matter?" He ignores the way the woman's eyes flit to the boy for a split second before they're looking at him again.

"Kazekage-sama… would it be alright if we talked privately?" The woman whispers to him. Maybe he should have refused. Maybe he should have told her that whatever she had to say, she can say it right here. Maybe, maybe, _maybe._ But all Gaara does is nod and move away from the boy. He gives the woman an inquisitive glance right after glancing at the boy reassuringly.

"What's the matter?" Gaara questions when the woman appears to hesitate.

"Kazekage-sama… I believe it would be best if that boy is kept away," The words tumble out of her mouth before she can properly think of a way to make it sound polite.

"Oh? Whatever might be the reason?" Gaara asks. His teal eyes hold questions he has not yet asked, nor will they ever be publicly known, if things on his end don't change.

"He's a bad boy. I've seen my fair share of trouble-makers in the Academy… but that boy is just terrible," The woman says. Her underlying tone is worried, not about the boy himself, but about something else Gaara has not yet been made aware of, "He's a bad omen if I've ever seen one. Please, Kazekage-sama… perhaps you can persuade him not to come close to the Academy again?"

"Why?" Gaara's tone does not become defensive but the thought is there, "What has he done to deserve such hatred?"

"I am just concerned, Kazekage-sama," The woman says, seeming to have caught what he is not saying, "He is a danger to the kids and everyone," The woman lowers her tone as she looks over his shoulder, presumably at the boy, "He's proven that on more than one occasion. Furakawa-san's son has a scar on his temple to show for it," Gaara raises a brow in slight confusion and what could be apprehension. _A wound deep enough to leave a scar?_ The boy didn't seem capable of doing such a thing.

"How ever did that happen?" Gaara asks dully even when his curiosity is almost stifling and choking and making his heart beat faster (and Gaara thinks maybe it's not curiosity after all). The woman bites her bottom lip and hesitates.

"Furakawa-san's son," She starts and pauses. Gaara wants to shake her and force her to just say it already, but he doesn't. He remains calm and looks at the woman with a concerned look on his face, "He said the boy called a wolf out of nowhere," The woman explains warily, "He said the wolf was suddenly there and Inu disappeared. Once the wolf hurt him, Inu reappeared with blood on his hands and smearing his face. The poor boy still has nightmares," The woman says with a shake of her head.

"Very well," Gaara says with all the detachment he can muster, a feat that he doesn't find so difficult, "I shall speak with Inu-kun," Gaara can now understand why the boy is so angry and ashamed by the name he's been given. Gaara argues that he would have felt the same if his name meant 'dog' as well. Gaara gives the concerned parent a comforting nod before he's turning to look at Inu.

He sighs as an empty space greets his eyes.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 1:**

 **okami amaterasu:** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I'm also relieved that you think I got Gaara's personality quite alright! Did you like this chapter? I hope the sort-of-but-not-quite cliff-hanger isn't too evil :P

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make it up in future chapters :( I hope you enjoy regardless!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 3**

The troubling information about Inu doesn't make Gaara give up on him. On the contrary, in reality… it makes him want to help the kid all the more. He could remember himself, his red hair a sharp contrast to the rest of the villagers' dull hair, his wide teal eyes so different from all the others' eyes, and yet, it was not his appearance that made him an outsider in his own village. It was a monster sealed inside him which transformed him into the village's greatest fear; a power far beyond his own.

As far as Gaara is willing to believe, Inu is just the same. He cannot stand by and allow this injustice to carry on; not when he is the Kazekage: the protector of all villagers, young and old alike… even be it from each other or themselves.

For now, though, he can do nothing but work on his official papers, signing his name off on page after page. Inu would have to wait for a bit as his other duties are fulfilled. The council is happy to see the Kazekage working so hard; they do not see the troubles weighing him down, the sadness in his eyes. He was under the impression that his village has let go of its unjust hatred… but he was wrong, apparently.

"Something on your mind?" A very familiar voice asks. He looks up blearily from his papers as a steaming hot cup of tea is put in front of him, "It's getting late," The concerned tone of his sister's is hard to hear, but it's there, and it's all Gaara needs to know that Temari is slightly worried about him. He might have been displaying more of his emotions than he's thought, or Temari has simply gotten better at reading him.

How long ago has it been since she and Kankuro wouldn't dare approach him so? Without fear, without hesitation?

Gaara doesn't trouble himself to think about it. The past is the past. He only looks forward to the future now, and he cherishes the relation he has with them now; the connection they've spent years hiding from.

"Gaara?" Temari's voice is soft, a contrast to Gaara's earlier thoughts, yet still a welcome change.

"I am fine," Gaara reassures, though it seems saying as much won't be of any help now.

"You look troubled," Temari presses. She won't be letting this go quite so easily, it would seem. Gaara fears his impassive face might be showing too much of his inner turmoil, but as Temari's eyes narrow to better scrutinize him, he thinks that's not the case at all.

"I am… a bit worried," Gaara speaks slowly, uncertainly. Telling Temari wouldn't help Inu at all, but… maybe she would have a few good ideas, "I have met… a boy recently," Temari hums to show that she's listening, and Gaara takes it as a cue to continue, "The parents of the children at the Academy… they fear him. They think he is a danger to their kids," Gaara explains, though his confusion isn't obvious neither by his tone nor his face.

"Inu's his name," Temari supplies to Gaara's surprise, "I almost met him a few times," Temari says in explanation, "I've been trying to get him to talk to me… I've had no luck so far,"

"You were trying to talk to him? Why?" Gaara asks, now thoroughly confused by his sister.

"Well… I think," Temari pauses for a long moment that Gaara thinks she won't answer, "He reminded me of you," Temari mutters finally. Though it's said in such a low voice that Gaara almost thinks he's imagined it, "People say he's dangerous. Call him a monster… but I think he's just lonely. He could use… someone to talk to," Gaara nods in agreement.

"I have spoken to him before," Gaara says, "Though, he disappeared soon after. I was thinking about looking for him," Gaara explains, an unfamiliar feeling seeping from his heart and into his very bones. The feeling, whatever it is, brings a smile to his face; however small that smile may be. The sight makes Temari surprised, and she's soon smiling back.

"Then, I'm coming with you,"

-oOo-

 _He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore…_ Inu thinks as his breath hitches. _As soon as he's told about what I've done…_ Inu doesn't let his tears fall, but they linger there in his eyes, blurring his vision.

"None of this matters, remember?" A familiar voice says as its owner, a short girl, appears in front of him. Inu doesn't even hear her come anymore, but he's no less happy when she does, "Who made you sad this time, Inu-chan? I'll beat them up for you!" She says with a fist in the air, ready to strike at any who may come.

"Hi, Nina-chan," Inu greets with a wide grin, "It's no big deal! I'm not crying!" He's quick to wipe away his tears before they get the chance to fall, "We're still going to do it, right? The plan…" The girl nods sagely.

"You betcha! We won't change it for the world!" Nina says with a bright smile. Inu decides that Nina, with her neat short brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes, is really, super nice. Nina's helped him a hundred times before, and he's promised to pay her back. At first, Nina said that it's okay, and she would help him even if he never paid her back, but then… Inu found out that Nina really did need his help.

"It's almost time to start with the plan, okay?" Nina reminds with a gentle smile, "You just focus on becoming best friends with Gaara-sama! Okay?" Inu nods excitedly.

"He's a really nice person, Nina-chan," Inu reports with a grin, "You should come meet him sometime!" Nina blushes a billion different shades of red, and Inu laughs brightly.

"No, no! I could never…! You just focus on making a new friend, okay, Inu-chan?" Nina says, sheepishly giggling, "I'll meet him when you two are best friends! When I feel like I can, I'll tell you to bring him over, and I'll meet him for real, 'kay?" Inu nods in acceptance.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought about this! I hope you don't mind Okami amaterasu, but I decided to give the story a twist before we reach the end ;)

 **A Response to the Review on Chapter 2:**

 **Okami amaterasu:** Temari and Kankuro will make an appearance ;) Also… more cliffhangers? Sorry XD Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

 **I wish you have a great year! Until next time :D**


End file.
